


Lovers Quarrel

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was very much unlike Ella and Kit to have an argument. In fact, they'd never had one, not truly. Something they had small debates about equally small matters, such as philosophical themes they both found fascinating. But they had never truly been cross at each other.</p><p>And because they were who they were, they were not cross now, either. But they were having an argument.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Quarrel

It was very much unlike Ella and Kit to have an argument. In fact, they'd never had one, not truly. Something they had small debates about equally small matters, such as philosophical themes they both found fascinating. But they had never truly been cross at each other.

And because they were who they were, they were not cross now, either. But they were having an argument.

"I just think that you work enough as it is", Kit said, his voicing rising a bit because he could tell that Ella did not want to hear it. And it was only because she knew he was right.

Ever since she'd become queen, she had become more and more invested in doing more and more work around the castle, as if to make a point that she was still like everyone else. At first Kit had thought that it was just some post-traumatic stress from her time with her stepmother and stepsisters, but it had already been seven months, and she was still insisting on aiding all the servants, helping in the kitchen, doing some work around the garden and even tending to the horses. 

At the beginning Kit had not minded. It was just who Ella was. But now she came to bed every night just as exhausted as she had been when she had been living with her stepmother and stepsisters. And Kit did not like it one bit.

"I have to help, Kit", Ella said, raising her voice an equal amount. She did not wish for conflict, least of all with Kit. But she could not shake the feeling that she did not deserve to be treated in a special manner. 

She was just a country girl who had happened to fall in love with a prince. It did not mean that she should just watch by as everyone else did everything for her.

And Kit had agreed. But now things were getting out of control.  
"You are helping", Kit said. "Every single day. You help in the kitchen, the garden, the stables-"

"They need the help", Ella said, trying to sound calm. "If I reduce their working hours by helping, that means they get to spend more time with their loved ones."

"And what about your loved ones?" Kit challenged. "I love you, and I've barely had any time with you for weeks now."

Ella sighed. "I just... I know what it's like to be on that side of the world. And it's not something I wish for anyone."

Kit nodded, sitting on the bed as he fumbled with his hands. He understood. But what was there to be done. "Are you saying we fire all the servants?"

"Of course not", Ella said. "I'm just saying that I need to help them."

"You don't need to do anything, Ella", Kit said a bit sadly. "You choose to. You choose to put everyone else before yourself, even if that means that you'll be unhappy."

"Maybe so", Ella whispered, walking over to Kit and sitting next to him. "But you always knew that. I'm the same person you fell in love with."

"I know that, and I don't love you any less", Kit insisted. "I never could. But I just wish...", he took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. "I wish you realized that you matter, too. You are no longer alone. You are no longer just a servant for your stepmother and stepsisters. You're my wife, my queen. And I need you to take care of yourself", he spoke with such desperation in his voice that Ella had no choice but to listen. "I need you to let me take care of you."

Ella looked at her husband long and hard, realizing that there was no way around this. She knew that Kit only wanted the best for her. And perhaps he had a point. 

"I guess... I guess I could try... spending more time doing other things", Ella murmured, looking at him with a small smile. "I suppose the stables don't need my help."

"Nor does the kitchen", Kit smiled. "You know who does, though?"

"Who?" Ella smiled, but she already knew.

"The king is having some trouble deciding on the political decisions of our good country", Kit said softly as he stood up. "And he would love for his queen to aid him in such difficult matters."

Ella followed his lead, taking his hands in hers as she smiled. "Perhaps the queen could spare a few hours for her king."  
Kit nodded, pressing his forehead against Ella's as he cupped her face in his hands. "Just so", with that he kissed her softly, smiling into the kiss as he felt her return it. 

He knew that Ella would never truly stop helping people. It was just not in her nature. But if Kit could, in any way, make her think of herself every once in a while, too, then he considered that a battle won.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to add :) A cute idea, I liked writing it!


End file.
